


Jimmy Come Back

by SkylineStarryEyed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Case Fic, F/M, Fem!Cas, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Porn With Plot, smut to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylineStarryEyed/pseuds/SkylineStarryEyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel is cast from his vessel he grabs the first willing human he can find and rushes to Dean. Dean is eager to help Castiel get Jimmy back, but not before he gets to know this new vessel, one Christina Simmons, a bit better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimmy Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> Angels are nonbinary. Just go with it.
> 
> Someone please teach me how to format this stuff???

Dean liked to think he had seen a lot that the world had to offer. He had been to every state in the U.S at least twice, killed several hundred breeds of monsters, drank every beer on tap that existed, and he had seen pretty much all the porn the world had to offer. He knew enough about the universe to avoid the phrase “seen it all” because, speaking from experience, that was about the time good ol’ Mother Nature dropped you a big one. He was well adjusted to the never ending stream of monsters, and he never failed to treat himself sexually when a willing partner was unveiled. So, when Dean Winchester opened the bunker door to see who was banging on it like a wild animal, the short girl with the crazy eyes should not have surprised him… And yet, she did.

“Dean.” She breathed before collapsing against him. 

When she awoke again she was bound to a chair in the cuffs Crowley had worn for so long. Dean had done all the tests, holy water, salt, silver, the whole nine yards. Nothing happened, but Dean knew better than to assume she was some human who had just happened across the entrance to their bunker and guessed his name. When she showed up all she was wearing was an oversized man’s button-down. Dean could see her hot pink underwear through the fabric and in an attempt at being a decent human he threw a blanket over her lap. That didn’t help the fact that she obviously wasn’t wearing a bra, though…

“Dean,” She said again in that same breathy voice. “I know you will not believe what I have to say.” Dean shook his head to silence her.

“Look, miss thing. I don’t know who you are or why you’re here and I especially don’t know how you know my name, but you’re on thin ice.” Dean growled. 

“Dean, it’s me.” She said urgently. “It’s me, Castiel.” 

“No way.” Dean responded automatically. His eyes flitted to the furrowed brow, the electric blue eyes. “No.”

“Jimmy cast me out, Dean.” She insisted.

“How can I be sure?” Dean asked. The girl considered this for a moment, her lips pouting in thought. She was really quite pretty, short black hair cut in an edgy fashion, earrings all the way up each ear, a nose ring, eyebrow ring, and when she spoke Dean saw a small silver tongue ring as well. 

“Your name is Dean Winchester,” she began. “You have a brother named Sam that you raised due to your father’s obsession with the supernatural and therefore neglect of his children. You have died several times including the time I personally dragged you from Hell, and yet you continue to make poor decisions in every way…” She paused, thinking. “You once loved a woman named Lisa and assisted in the care of her young child Ben. I am Castiel. I also make poor decisions, though not as frequently and I wear a trench coat which I lost after Jimmy cast my existence into the in-between.” She stared Dean down at this point, a silent demand to be freed. 

“Anyone could get that information.” Dean countered. She sighed. 

“You once became severely intoxicated and placed a phone call to me that lasted three minutes. You described, in detail, what you would enjoy doing to Abaddon if she were not a psychotic demon and then you fell asleep.” She recited. “You swore me to secrecy.”

“Holy shit!” Dean began to unlock the cuffs, his ears reddening. “Cas, man. What happened?” Cas stood up; the blanket Dean placed in his (her?) lap falling to the ground. She stood at about five foot six, the shirt long enough to reach mid-thigh. She was bare-footed and covered in mud up to her ankles. She had striking features that took a moment for Dean to get used to; angled cheek bones, wide blue eyes, and full lips. 

“Thank you.” She said, rubbing her wrists. “Could you make something for me to eat? A new vessel retains its human ways for a while after being entered.”

“Sure.” Dean turned and headed into the kitchen, gesturing for Castiel to have a seat. He grabbed a can of soup from the cupboard and searched for a can opener. 

“I’m sure you're curious about this body.” Cas said. Dean decided to let the double meaning go. 

“Yeah. I thought you and Jimmy were bound for life?”

“No.” Her lantern like eyes watched Dean’s every move. “A vessel can always expel its angel. Jimmy grew tired of me and cast me out. I would have gone straight to Heaven, but the vibrancy of this woman’s soul was intense. She was near death, beaten and left for dead in an alley. She was praying for God to take her. She said ‘if this is my time, make it swift.’ But it wasn’t her time, and I knew that. I came to her and told her I could heal her pain if she granted me use of her body. She quickly agreed.” 

“And where is she now?” Dean asked, pouring the content of the can into a bowl and setting it in the microwave. 

“In a dream. She requested it.” Castiel’s eyes wandered into nothing. “She is small, and holding a miniature rocket. She runs around, making the engine sounds for the tiny air craft… Her hair is blond and her face is unpierced, but she is alone. She told me that she had always been alone. In her last moments before her death, this memory is the one that comforted her.”

“Wow…” the microwave beeped. “That’s sad.”

“Yes.” Castiel agreed. “I healed her body and took her to the hotel I had been staying in. I showered and changed out of her dirty clothes and began to dress myself. That’s when the demons appeared. Crowley’s I assume.” Dean sat the bowl down in from of her and she smiled in thanks.

“So, you came here?”

“Yes. I teleported. After healing her and changing vessels, however, it sapped much of my energy.” Castiel ignored the spoon Dean placed on the table and tilted the bowl to her mouth, drinking it down ravenously. Once she finished she set down the bowl and wiped her mouth. “I found her wallet and I.D. Her name is Christina. Could you see if she has any relatives?” 

“Sure.” Dean nodded. 

“I’m going to attempt to sleep.” Castiel got up from the table and walked away toward the guest room she had used each time she came here.

Dean realized he had been using female pronouns in his head. Was Cas a girl now? Did angels even have genders? He shrugged off the thought. Dean crossed over to the desk and grabbed Sam’s laptop and the I.D Cas had mentioned. According to her license picture, the eyebrow ring was new. Her hair was shorter now, too. Dean liked it. Come to think of it, she was shockingly hot. He hadn’t had time to consider that when he thought she was a witch.

Was it weird? To find his best friend hot? Well, his best friend’s new vessel… Not that he hadn’t thought about it before the vessel was female, but they always had so much going on and he doubted that angels ever got freaky anyway. 

“Okay, Christina.” Dean mumbled to the laptop. She was twenty-seven, not bad. A published author of a very successful line of young adult books. Christina Simmons was not a nobody. He continued reading and found her juvie record for drugs and alcohol and theft. So she was a miracle turn-around case. He was sure Sam could do more digging in the morning and find more so he closed the laptop and started to clean up right as the screaming started. 

He knew from the slow start-up that they were nightmare screams. Sam had them when he was younger. Still, Dean hauled ass to Castiel’s room and threw the door open. The girl, Castiel, whatever, was sitting up, eyes open and screaming. She had an arm crossed over her chest to hide herself. Dean immediately knew that Cas was no longer steering.

“I’m Dean. I’m not going to hurt you.” Dean tried to sound calm but he knew how this looked. “Do you not remember?”

“Remember what?” she shrieked. “I remember getting knifed over my purse! I remember bleeding out on the ground! Is this Hell? Did I die and go to hell? Oh, fuck me, what did I do to deserve Hell?”

“Look! You’re not in Hell, trust me. Hell has more meat hooks. Cas! Where are you?” Dean demanded. Christina’s eyes suddenly lit up. Before Dean could comprehend why, she dove across the room to Cas’ dresser and came up with a gun. Based on her stance, she knew what she was doing.

“Okay, ‘Dean.’” She said, her voice shaking. “I want out of here, now… Or I’ll shoot you and walk out. Okay? Don’t make me shoot you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fem!Cas fic. Second fic in general.  
> To avoid delving into the complexity of gender identities, I will say this: to those who are wondering how Castiel is handling the vessel change up and how his pronouns should be handled by the other characters; Angels are all nonbinary. They transcend gender. Cas doesn't care. Christina is a girl but Cas is neither gender.
> 
> (none of these characters are mine aside from Christina.)**


End file.
